


A Piece of Rainbow's Mind 2: Rainbow's Revenge

by oldlope



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/F, Scissoring, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: After being mind controlled and humiliated by Trixie, Rainbow Dash just can't stop thinking about her. She tracks the unicorn down, planning to take revenge by doing to her what Trixie did, and ends up stumbling into a little bit more than she had bargained for.





	A Piece of Rainbow's Mind 2: Rainbow's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477300

It had taken some considerable amount of asking around and general-purpose snooping, but Rainbow Dash had managed to figure out where Trixie was going and get there in good time. She had watched the unicorn set up her trailer from her perch up in the clouds, and waited for her to leave so she could make her move.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the rather compromising photo of Trixie she had taken the last time they met, thinking about what had happened. She didn't really remember a whole ton of it, mostly it was just a blur of sexual excitement mixed with that awful, smug voice, but she did remember something about a medallion waving in front of her face just before it all began to fade into a hazy trance.

Rainbow snickered to herself. All she had to do was get her hooves on that medallion, and sweet revenge would be hers. No one messed with Rainbow Dash and got away with it!

Her fantasies of revenge were cut short by the sight of a certain blue unicorn leaving the trailer. Rainbow waited just long enough to be sure that she wasn't coming back anytime soon, before bolting down from the clouds and trotting up to the door, finding it unlocked and stepping inside.

Rainbow Dash began searching, through her efforts were not helped by Trixie's lack of organization. "How the heck does she live like this?" she mumbled, sifting through a mixed pile of books and stage props. "I thought unicorns were all tidy. Twilight would freak if she saw this place."

Eventually Rainbow came across the object of her search, and examined the medallion carefully. "This is it, right? Doesn't look so special." Rainbow Dash shrugged. The magic objects she had seen were all fancy, but there was no mistaking the effect it had had on her the first time she encountered it. She picked it up and turned around just in time to see the door swing open.

Trixie's eyes went wide upon seeing Rainbow standing in the middle of her trailer. "And what, exactly, is the meaning of this? How dare you barge into the Great and Powerful Trixie's home!"

Rainbow narrowed her gaze and glared at Trixie. "Remember me? Remember how you thought you could mess with me and get away with it?"

Trixie huffed and lifted her head. "Trixie has no time for this foolishness. Now leave, or face Trixie's great and terrible wrath!"

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow held up the medallion. "Recognise this?" She said, swaying it back and forth.

Trixie's eyes rested on it for a moment, watching it's movement. "Yes, as a matter of fact Trixie does." She said. "Do you mean to steal Trixie's stage props as some kind of juvenile vengeance?"

Rainbow kept swaying it back and forth. "You are falling under my power..." She whispered, trying to ignore Trixie's words. "You can't resist my commands."

Trixie was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You really think that...How adorable!" She swatted the medallion from Rainbow's hooves and said "I suppose it's only natural that someone so ignorant as to provoke Trixie's wrath would overlook the subtle nature of mind-altering magic, but nevertheless that was very amusing." She took a deep breath and added "Trixie will be merciful and allow you to leave, since you have entertained Trixie."

Rainbow Dash shook her head and grumbled "Oh, screw this." before pouncing, tackling Trixie to the ground. She hadn't come this far to just walk away.

"Ow! How dare-oof! Unhand Trixie this-ouch!" Trixie struggled against Rainbow Dash, but quickly found herself overwhelmed by the more athletic pegasus, her struggling doing little more than getting herself tangled hopelessly in her own cape.

Rainbow Dash forced Trixie down, sitting on her chest to pin her. "What was that about your wrath?" She taunted, smirking at Trixie.

Trixie took a deep breath and said "The great and powerful Trixie will give you five seconds to release her, or you will suffer her unimaginable wrath! If you think the great and powerful Trixie is bluffing, then-mph!"

Halfway through her rant Rainbow sighed and picked herself up, quicking sitting down on Trixie's face to silence her. "Do you always talk this much? You must really love the sound of your own voice."

Trixie thrashed and screamed under Rainbow Dash, trying and failing to get free as she slowly ran out of breath. As Rainbow's rear lifted from her face she gasped for air, taking a few short breaths before attempting to resume her barrage of threats and being cut short again.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Rainbow said, shifting slightly while she smothered Trixie. "Actually," She said with a grin "If you want to run your mouth, i can think of a few things you could say." She lifted herself for a second, allowing Trixie a single breath before sitting again. "If you say "I'm a big phony" i'll let you breathe."

Trixie gasped as Rainbow lifted up for a second. "You can't seriously think that-wait nmmmp!"

Rainbow dropped down again. "Keep being stubborn, i can sit here all day." She said, wiggling her rear a little on Trixie's face. "You make a better chair than a magician anyway."

This cycle continued a few times, Trixie arguing for a moment before being smothered again, until eventually Trixie's tone changed from anger and protests to pleading and bargaining. Each time Rainbow sat down she stayed there just a little bit longer, leaving Trixie desperate for air each time she got a breath.

"Alright! You win!" Trixie gasped. "Trixie is a big phony. Now get off of Trixie!"

Rainbow Dash snickered and stood up for a moment, turning around and facing Trixie. "I said i'd let you breathe. I didn't say i would get off though..." She sat back down, pressing her pussy to Trixie's lips. "Remember what you made me do to you?"

Trixie tried to pull away, but upon receiving a threatening glare from Rainbow Dash she sighed and stuck her tongue out, licking slowly and clumsily at her.

Rainbow sighed, trying to enjoy Trixie's work before shaking her head and looking back down at her. "C'mon, you can do better than that, right? I mean, you've done this before, right?"

Trixie licked a little harder and tried to avoid Rainbow Dash's gaze, blushing a little at her words.

Rainbow grinned and said "You haven't, have you?" She burst out laughing. "Was i your first ever? Tell me i wasn't i'll die laughing if i..."

Trixie turned her head away and closed her eyes, her cheeks bright red. She let out a tiny whimper and crossed her legs.

Rainbow Dash doubled over, crying with laughter. "You couldn't get laid, so you used magic to make me..." She lost the rest of her sentence to laughter, took a few deep breaths to try to calm down, and cleared her throat. "How desperate were you? That's...wow."

"S-shut up!" Trixie barked, still blushing heavily. "The great and powerful Trixie could have had any pony she chose, she simply did not desire-eep!" She squeaked as Rainbow pryed her legs open with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You know how i came here to get back at you for before?" She said with a grin, holding Trixie's legs open and maneuvering herself between them. "Well, i can't think of any better way to do that than to break you in!" Rainbow pressed her pussy up against Trixie's and gave a firm buck of her hips, rubbing the two of them together.

Trixie yelped, struggling against Rainbow for a moment before the next buck dragged a moan out of her. She lay back on the floor, accepting her fate and gasping in pleasure with each of Rainbow's movements.

"Tender down there?" Rainbow giggled, humping Trixie as hard as she could. "You're not beating my record though." She moaned for a few seconds before tensing up, cumming but not stopping. Rainbow leaned over, pressing herself against Trixie while she moved and biting her neck.

Trixie squeaked in response and squirmed under her, her hips moving on their own and bucking against her. She could feel her own climax building rapidly, accompanied by Rainbow's grunts and gasps until the two came within moments of each other, Trixie arching her back as best as she could under the pegasus on top of her and screaming before falling limp.

Without so much as a second to catch her breath Rainbow stood up and looked down triumphantly at Trixie. "Heh, you weren't half bad, but no one's faster than me." She turned and slowly walked towards the door, holding her head high. "Little lesson for you: Don't mess with me." She taunted, reaching for the doorknob only to find her hoof held in place mere inches from it. She pulled against the force holding her with a grunt, and looked back...

Behind her Trixie struggled to her feet, freeing herself from the tangle of her cape, her horn shining with magic. "Very cute of you to presume victory, but the Great and Powerful Trixie was merely testing you!" She panted, still breathless and shaky. "And now, Trixie will show you her full and terrible power!"

Rainbow Dash yanked herself free of Trixie's hold with a sigh. "Someponies just don't learn." She muttered, leaping at Trixie with a flap of her wings.

Trixie tried to step aside, succeeding only in tripping on her own cape and sending the two of them crashing onto the bed. As she hit the covers she opened her mouth in a startled exclamation, only to find Rainbow's lips pressed against hers firmly.

It took Rainbow Dash a second to register what was happening, resulting in her parting her lips and leaning into the accidental kiss for a moment out of instinct before pulling back with wide eyes. "Woah woah woah! That was not my fault!" she said frantically.

Trixie lay on the bed in shock for a moment, her brain trying frantically to process what had happened while her cheeks involuntarily turned red. "I-if you had wanted Trixie's...affection..." She started.

"Oh no!" Rainbow interrupted her. "That was an accident! No way i would want to..." She blushed a little and turned away. "Kiss you." She mumbled, before clearing her throat. "Yeah, no way! That was all your fault!"

Trixie sat up and took a deep breath. "All the same, as much as Trixie hates to admit it, that was not altogether unpleasant." She smiled a little at Rainbow Dash.

"Are you..." She stared at Trixie and pulled back a little, blushing harder. "No way! Not gonna happen! Gimme one good reason!"

"Very well." Trixie said with a soft sigh. "A good reason. Trixie presumes you are not familiar with how unicorn magic works, and will cut to the chase." She said, her usual smug tone coming back. "In short, the events of today have Trixie concerned that when Trixie...tampered with you during our last meeting, that something may have gone wrong. You sought Trixie out, going quite some ways from Ponyville, and your first instinct in every situation was to do...what i can only describe as "lewd" things to Trixie."

Rainbow opened her mouth to protest, and was shushed sharply. "What's more, Trixie's resistance was compromised. Trixie will admit, she did was not fully trying to resist you." Trixie continued. "Trixie thought at the time that she would test you, see what you are able to do before turning her full wrath on you, but this latest development..." She took a deep breath. "Trixie enjoyed all of this more than she should have, and is concerned that her spell may have affected her as well."

"So..." Rainbow frowned, trying to follow what she had said. "You want me to kiss you, for an experiment or something?"

Trixie nodded. "Trixie has not been acting normally since you stepped inside her trailer, and Trixie suspects you are experiencing the same. Trixie would like to know if her magic is still affecting the two of us."

"Wait, what's to stop me from just walking out of here and going home?" Rainbow said, getting up.

"You did that once, and here you are now. If there is still magic in your mind, you will keep finding Trixie, unless it is dispelled."

"Oh." She sat back down on the bed. "Well...darn. Is there any other way? Can't you just...do your thing and un-magic me?"

Trixie shook her head. "I wouldn't expect a pegasus to understand, but it doesn't work that way." she huffed.

Rainbow Dash sighed angrily. "Fine." She mumbled leaning in closer to Trixie. "I hate magic." She muttered, touching her lips to the unicorn's.

Trixie put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and returned the kiss, reluctantly at first but growing deeper as Rainbow leaned further in. After a moment she grabbed the pegasus and pulled her down onto the bed, breaking the kiss for just a moment before pulling her in again.

Rainbow found herself softening rapidly as they kissed. "This isn't so bad. At least she's a decent kisser." She thought. As they lay on the bed she found her hooves slowly drifting, gliding over Trixie's back.

Trixie startled a little at Rainbow's touch but soon relaxed again, breaking the kiss with a happy sigh and a smile. "Perhaps we should take this experiment further." She said, a low purr behind her voice.

"I guess so." Rainbow said with a shrug, grinning back at Trixie. "You still haven't shown me your wrath." She added with a giggle.

"Somepony has been very naughty..." Trixie teased, rolling onto her back with Rainbow on top of her. Her horn glowed softly as she hovered her hairbrush over, lifting Rainbow's tail and giving it a gentle tug.

Rainbow's grin widened as her tail was raised. "Heh, gimme your best shot." She teased, booping Trixie's nose and sticking her tongue out.

"...Barging into Trixie's home, trying to steal from her, having her way with Trixie...You've been a bad girl, Rainbow Dash!" She swung the brush hard to punctuate the end of her sentence.

Rainbow yelped as the brush impacted her rear, but her grin didn't waver. "Please, even Fluttershy hits harder than thaaAAAH!" She jumped as Trixie followed up.

Trixie chuckled, holding Rainbow's hooves down to keep her from struggling too much. "You were saying?" She gave Rainbow hard spanks, spaced by a second's break, over and over, watching the pegasus's cocky grin quickly turn to discomfort as she tried to tough it out.

"Nhhh! Is that all you-GAAAH! I can take-YOW!" Rainbow kept trying to taunt Trixie, goading her on. After a few minutes her taunts turned into quiet panting interspersed with grunts and yelps, and then into heavy breathing through clenched teeth as her flank got redder and redder.

Trixie laughed to herself the entire time, smiling smugly at Rainbow and filling the space between her cries with teasing of her own. "What's the matter Rainbow? You came in here acting all tough, but a little spanking has you almost in tears? And here Trixie thought that you were more impressive than this!"

Rainbow growled a little, toughing out another minute of spanks before one especially hard one finally made her cry out "Stop! You win!"

"Are you sorry for breaking into my trailer?" Trixie asked teasingly, kissing Rainbow's cheek softly before landing another hard spank.

"OW! YES! I'M SORRY!" Rainbow yelped. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Trixie release her tail and hooves, and she rolled off of her and onto the bed. A hoof drifted down to her crotch as she felt the heat of her arousal finally hit her, and found a sopping mess. "Wow, you're pretty good at this." She said.

Trixie laughed and sat up. "That was enjoyable. If you aren't opposed, perhaps Trixie could...take care of you in exchange for similar treatment?"

Rainbow nodded and stuck her tongue out. "Climb up here, and i'll show you how it's done!"

Trixie sat down carefully on top of Rainbow's face, letting out a soft gasp as she felt her tongue. "Don't disappoint Trixie." She purred, her horn lighting up as she focused on Rainbow's slit.

"Hey, have a little faith. I'm the best!" Rainbow bragged before quickly and firmly lapping at Trixie, sighing and moaning as she felt her own pussy start to tingle with magic.

Trixie groaned softly and wiggled a little. "Enjoying yourself? The unicorn method is so much superior to one's hooves, isn't it?"

"mmm-hmm." Rainbow mumbled, kicking one of her legs involuntarily as she moaned and licked deeper. 

Trixie moaned with her, intensifying her magic and closing her eyes. "Keep going! Trixie is getting close!"

Rainbow dove in, licking as deep as she could and trying with all her might to hold herself back. Trixie's magic felt so good, a throbbing and overwhelming pleasure that coursed through her stronger than anything she had ever felt.

"Yes! Just a bit more..." Trixie's body tensed in anticipation and her magic flared, sending an overpowering surge through Rainbow's pussy as she squirted over Rainbow's muzzle.

Rainbow Dash bucked her hips as the final wave of magic hit her, thrashing under Trixie and howling as she came in time with the unicorn on top of her.

Trixie shakily climbed off of her and lay down next to Rainbow, letting out a long and happy sigh. "Well, that was certainly something."

Rainbow nodded. "I was still faster than you, you know." She mumbled.

"Of course you were." Trixie said with a smile. "But Trixie's was stronger." She added with a cheeky grin.

Rainbow laughed and turned to face her. "So, you find out what you needed to know?"

"Trixie isn't sure. She may need to spend more time with you." Trixie said, trying to look serious.

Rainbow shoved her playfully. "Yeah, like this wasn't just you trying to get into my pants." She giggled. "Can't blame ya though."

Trixie smiled at Rainbow. "Honestly, the bit about magic was only half-true. It's possible, but Trixie could have checked for it in a few seconds. But that "accident"...Trixie had to be sure that everything that happened today wasn't some weird spell."

"Yeah, that was weird." Rainbow mumbled. She was silent for a second. "I dunno, maybe you aren't as bad as i thought."

"You are certainly more than i thought, Rainbow Dash. When we met i thought you were just some arrogant hick." Trixie laughed.

Rainbow laughed with her. "I thought you were a big, obnoxious, jerk."

"Well, Trixie was very wrong about you. You're alright Rainbow Dash." Trixie looked into Rainbow's eyes.

"Yeah, you too." She replied, meeting her gaze.

The two ponies stared at each other for a moment before slowly moving towards each other, their lips parting before Trixie kept up with a shriek. "Dear Celestia! Look at the time!"

Rainbow jolted. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Trixie scrambled to her hooves and started digging through the clutter of her trailer. "My next show is in half an hour and Trixie hasn't got anything setup! This is a crisis!"

Rainbow watched her for a minute before speaking up. "You, uh, want some help?"

Trixie paused, looking at Rainbow, then her props, and then back again. She sighed and nodded. "Trixie could certainly use a lovely assistant for her tricks."

Rainbow got up and walked over to help sort things out. "Hey, just so you know, the Awesome and Cool Rainbow Dash doesn't work for free." She said, playfully snatching Trixie's hat off a nearby counter, putting it on her head, and imitating her voice.

Trixie laughed and said "Sadly, The Great and Powerful Trixie hasn't much money. Do you accept...alternate forms of payment?" She gave Rainbow a sly grin.

"I think we can work something out." She replied, handing Trixie her hat and stopping to give her a quick peck on the cheek...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my FIM Fiction account.


End file.
